1. Field
The following description relates to a technology of providing broadcast services in a broadband wireless access system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a broadband wireless access system has been introduced in which a terminal communicates with a base station through multiple carrier frequencies.
In a broadband wireless access system, a base station, in a broadcast mode, transmits broadcast service data through a plurality of carriers to all terminals belonging to the base station so that all terminals can receive the same broadcast service data.
At this time, the base station has to simultaneously transmit the same broadcast service data to the terminals using all carriers managed by the base station. This is because a terminal which wants to receive a broadcast service may arbitrarily select and use all or some of the plurality of carrier frequencies managed by the base station.
Accordingly, the base station uses all carrier frequencies managed by itself to transmit the same broadcast service data, which may lead to inefficient usage of its radio resources.